Get Back
by Krunior-Rogan-Always
Summary: Just some smut and fluff and that sort of Rory and her boyfriend. Based on the song GET BACK by Demi Lovato! please read and review it's a better story that this summary


Disclaimer: I own the story and nothing else

AN: I've gotten really into PDLD lately, don't worry my other stories are being worked on as we speak, just that my computer was down and I had nothing but my ipod touch to go on the internet so now we have a new computer and i'm finally resuming my story writing, so never fear!!

--

"Thank you all for coming this fine evening to the Chilton Prep Academy charity Talent event. As you know we will be collecting your votes for Most Talented after our next and final event and the lucky winners will be able to go to an interview and audition at Hollywood Records for a one in a lifetime chance at being big after they have graduated Chilton but, remember all of our donations will be given to Children of America Foundation. Now for our last contestant welcome Some1 with the song Get Back!" Paris Gellar told the crowd of Elite now gathered at the Country Club. Her eyes landed on the group of five boys, four of which were just goofing off and trying to get the fifth boy to have fun. She smirked a little as she caught the boy's eye and swept off the floor in her long gold flowing dress.

The lights dimmed considerably before three girls slowly walked on to the stage. They set their microphones up in triangle with the main voice in the middle of the stage and slightly forward. The three girls wore mini school girl skirts with the suspenders hanging off the sides. The one in the middle wore red plaid skirt while the other two wore black. They all wore thigh length socks with black knee length boots. The white button down blouses they wore where opened revealing a small amount of cleavage. The only thing you could see where the tops of their heads. The lead singer had her medium reddish brown hair in soft curls frames around her face with her bangs side swept over a small amount of her forehead brushing against her lashes while the other two had pin straight hair with straight bangs and a black headband.

The music started and the spotlight shot towards the middle of the stage. Without raising her head the lead singer started to sing.

"_Don't walk away like you always do_

_ This time_

_ Baby, you're the only thing that's been _

_On my mind _

_Ever since you left I've been a mess"_

The two backup singers lifted their heads up and revealed themselves as Madeline and Louise

_(You won't answer your phone) _

_I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone _

_But I gotta let you know _

Like a whip the lead singer snapped her head up and to the side as she took hold of her microphone and sharp gasps were heard around the club….and now Logan looked up and his jaw dropped as the other boys also started paying attention.

_I wanna get back_

_ To the old days_

_ When the phone would ring_

_ And I knew it was you _

Rory Gilmore smirked a little before she threw her hands over her head and danced a little before taking the Mic off it's holder and started walking down the stairs towards the boy's table.

_I wanna talk back_

_ And get yelled at _

She winked at Logan who had his mouth along with the other four guys watering. Tristan elbowed the sad guy next to him who shoved him off but he pulled the guys face up towards the stage and immediately his eyes widened as he saw who she was walking towards…who she was singing to.

_Fight for nothing _

_Like we used to _

_Oh, kiss me _

She stopped in front of the table her parents and grandparents where sitting at and sung in her mothers face.

_Like you mean it _

_Like you miss me_

She stopped in the middle of the club and pointed straight at him.

_Cause I know that you do_

_ I wanna get back _

_Get back With you _

Her back ups where walking around the club as well singing to random people as she threw her head up as if in ecstasy

._ooohh... eyeee... _

_Don't look at me that way I see it in your eyes_

_ Don't worry about me_

_ I've been fine _

_I'm not gonna lie_

_ I've been a mess Since you left_

_ And every time I see you _

_It gets more and more intense _

She stood straight in front of him holding her abdomen as she sung her heart out. He could hear Logan's voice next to him mumbling about breaking up with her. She slowly ran her hand down his jaw and over his chest as she sung the next chorus.

_I wanna get back_

_ To the old days_

_ When the phone would ring_

_ And I knew it was you _

_I wanna talk back_

_ And get yelled at_

_ Fight for nothing Like we used to_

_ Oh, hold me _

_Like you mean it _

_Like you miss me _

_'Cause I know that you do _

_I wanna get back _

Her leg swung over his lap as she sat on him and continued singing. Her legs where brought up to his hips.

_Get back With you _

Her hand found his after sucking on his collarbone quickly and she placed it on her thigh as his other reached her exposed hip and pulled her closer. Rory Gilmore did the boldest thing she had ever done and grinded into his groin emitting moans from both of them which was heard throughout the club. His lips went to her neck as he mumbled apologies at his stupidity and pulled her even closer as his hands were either on her butt or on her thigh.

_You were the only one I wanted_

_ And you were the first one I fell for _

_You're the only one that im in need of_

_ And I don't want to be lonely anymore _

"You're not gonna be lonely anymore Love, and neither am I" he told her before he kissed her red glossed lips with as much passion as he could. Making up for what they had missed these past two months.

Madeline and Louise took over as they turned to each other and sung.

_I wanna get back _

_To the old days_

_ When the phone would ring_

_ And I knew it was you _

_I wanna talk back_

_ And get yelled at_

_ Fight for nothing Like we used to _

_Oh, kiss me_

_ Like you mean _

_it Like you miss me_

_ Cause I know that you do _

_I wanna get back_

_ Get back With you_

_ (Get back)_

_ Get back_

_ (Get back)_

_ Get back_

_ (Get back) _

_Get back_

_ (Get back)_

_ Get back _

Rory pulled away from Finn and avoided his searching lips as she whispered into his ear.

_Oh, kiss me_

_ Like you mean it_

_ Like you miss me_

_ Cause I know that you do _

_I wanna get back _

_Get back _

_I wanna get back _

_Get back _

_I wanna get back_

_ Get back _

_Get back_

_ Yeah!_

_--_

A few minutes later had Paris announcing the winners to be Some1 and everyone especially the guys cheering extremely loud….except Christopher Hayden, Luke Danes and Emily and Richard Gilmore……Lorelai Gilmore however was dancing on top of her seat like a few other teenagers singing…..not the song but at the top of her lungs she shouted.

"MY BABY GOT AN EXOTIC MAN WHO IS GETTING HER LAID WHOOOOOHOOOO!" that was before Luke carried her out of the event.

--

Across the room Paris laughed with Madeline and Louise.

"Hey, where's Gilmore?" she asked

Louise smirked at Maddie as they saw the four other guys walk towards the west hallway "Their a little….busy" before she exploded with laughter as Maddie and herself pulled Paris towards the west hallway.

_--_

"Oh god Finn!" Rory gasped as he pulled open her button down and exposed her chest before sucking on her neck as she placed butterfly kisses over his jaw. He pressed her against the wall harder then she already was as she wrapped her legs around his hips and arched into him effectively brushing over his noticeable erection. His lips sucked on her now exposed breast as her demi cup bra landed over the stall. Her hands shed his Chilton jacket off and her fingers clawed at the buttons of his shirt before popping open and she decided that just ripping it was better….so she did just that before sucking on his chest earning her a moan. Her small hand rubbed his through his pants making his eyes roll to the back of his head as his rough hands began pulling down her red lacy underwear.

"Oh god Rory!, you are so fucking sexy, love, I don't want to break up again" he mumbled out as he pulled off her panties and she started unzipping his pants.

"Mmmmm I love you Finn" she whispered in his ear and ran her hands over his abs before going back to his pants

"Love you too" he replied as his hot throbbing hardness sprung up and he pulled her lower half closer "I want to be with you forever, you know that?" he asked as his Australian accent grew thicker when he entered her slowly making both moan.

"yessss!, oh god, yes, forever baby" she moaned out and ran her finger nails down his defined back….and that's when the door sprang open and Logan, Colin, Tristan and Robert got an eyefull of Finn Morgan's girlfriend after them stumbled Paris, Maddie and Louise.

Rory shrieked and Finn tried to cover her with his body. "CLOSE YOUR GOD DAMN EYES!" he yelled at the guys.

Rory his her face into Finn's chest as the girls exploded in laughter and the guys turned around quickly. Rory pulled on Finn's jacket seeing as her bra was thrown into a toilet and her shirt was ripped open as Finn pulled out of her and zipped himself up.

Needless to say Rory and Finn are now having hot passionate sex as we speak. Maddie, Louise and Paris are still laughing at the memory, The guys still couldn't look at Rory in the eyes after seeing her naked and Lorelai was teasing Rory for having sex with Finn. While Emily Gilmore……well Emily Gilmore was listening to the investigator tell her that her granddaughter was having sex with her boyfriend and Richard Gilmore, Christopher Hayden and Luke Danes had heart attacks. Jess just shook his head and smirked. Raised his eye brow at Rory and high-five'd Finn as he passed the couple by the gazebo.

--

AN: Hey it's me Krunior-Rogan-Always and just want to thank you guys for being patient with me on waiting for my stories to finish. well anyways REVIEW PLEASE I'd really appreciate it alot just tell me if you liked it or not, you know that pretty little button is waiting for you! :)

Krunior-Rogan-Always

* * *


End file.
